Let me sing my story
by dawnindanite
Summary: The iPod challenge! Drabbles! There is some coarse language and self mutilation and mention of drug use.


* * *

A/N:I know I wasn't officially tagged by anyone person but I thank those that tagged everyone who wanted to do this. I thought this idea was really fun so I decided to give it a shot! Be warned that my song list is really random lol.

So here are the rules!

If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your iPod or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. You only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.

Okay, hopefully you guys like all these drabbles.

And I do not own any of the characters in these stories except for Sherry and Joe.

* * *

**Not too late-Three Days Grace-Dasey**

She was at it again. In the bathroom, slitting her wrists.

"Casey. You have to get out of there, baby. Doing this won't change anything."

"Derek." I heard her sob. "I want to end my life."

Who can blame her? Our parents just disowned us because they found out that we were together and now we're left in the this shithole of a motel. But we can't change anything. The life we had won't be us again. This world would never be what I expected. Who would have thought that they would turn their backs on us?

"It'll be alright Case. It's not too late. We can work this out. We have each other."

"Derek." She opened the door. "It hurts."

"I know."

**Baby just say Good Night-The Click Five-Anti Masey**

Casey stood there looking at Max. She knew that it was over. She just wanted to take a break. He wanted to end it. And he did. But, he didn't even say good bye, and quite honestly, she would have fallen apart if he did.

"Can you just…just tell me good night before you leave? And…I'll be gone tomorrow. I promise."

Max looked at her, frustrated that she wanted to end everything that they had built up together. Couldn't she see that this life was perfect. Who wouldn't want it?

"Please Max? Just say good night."

It was breaking her heart with him looking at her like that, especially in the middle of all this celebration. But she just wanted him to say this, ending things sweetly.

He sighed. "Good night Casey."

And he left.

**Protected-Melanie Chisholm-Smerek/Smarti**

Derek was worried about Marti. She hid herself in her room all week and that was not like her. She was so loud and energetic most of the time that…this wasn't normal.

He knocked on her door. "Hey Smarti, can I come in."

"Go away Derek."

"Come on. It's me. Smerek. Tell me what's wrong."

"She opened the door and ran to her bed. "Theykeepbullyingmeatschool.TheysaythatI'mugly."

"What?"

"I said that they bully me. They tell me I'm ugly."

"Who? I'll beat them up for you Smarti."

"No. Don't do that. Just…I don't know, sit here with me."

"Don't worry Smarti." He reached over and hugged her. "I will keep you protected."

"Thanks Smerek."

**Spanish Eyes-Backstreet boys-Lizwin**

I felt so safe sitting closely in our little haven. The games closet. I giggled.

"I'm about to win first prize Edwin."

"What are you talking about Liz? We're playing checkers. There's only a winner and a loser. No prizes."

Yeah, but I want to take our game a bit further. The winner gets to pick a prize."

"Okay…"

Five minutes later, I beat him.

"Isn't the world a beautiful place tonight?" I said randomly, giggling again.

He gave me a weird look. "Okay what's up with you?"

"Nothing. I just…I want my prize Ed."

"Alright. What do you want? Just be warned though that Derek stole fifty bucks from me so all I have is four dollars and fifteen cents."

"You don't have to pay for anything."

"What do you want then?"

"I want you Ed. I've loved you from a distance. We're so close. And when I look into your eyes, I feel…safe." I said very quickly.

He sat there stunned.

"Ed?" Oh…did I ruin things between us? What was I on…what was I thinking? We're only fifteen and I told him that I loved him!

He reached for my hands and smiled. "It's only fair, you did win."

**Will I ever make it home-Ingram Hill-Casey**

I woke up in a dark place. "You have to turn around. You're going in the fucking wrong direction!"

What? I scrambled to get up. Sherry turned around. "Oh good, you're fucking awake. We're fucking lost because of this idiot. Got anything to eat? I'm so fucking starved."

I shook my head. It's been three years since I ran away from home. I ran away from the place that I called home. And now…I live in this van. Constantly on the go, no exact destination. I didn't recognize anywhere I've been. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to go home. I missed my family.

"Turn around Case. We miss you." I imagined mom's voice. I started to cry, there was no loss, my caked on make-up was already messed up.

"Take me home."

"What the fuck Cassie?" Sherry screamed. "Did you hear her Joe? She said she wants to go home. You are home. This is your fucking home. You fucking live with us. You think we'll let you leave us like that? We picked you up from the streets kid. We're you're fucking family now."

I knew that there was no point in arguing when Sherry was high. So I didn't. But as I sat there in the dark, windowless van, I couldn't help but wonder if I'll ever make it home.

**Always You and I- 98 Degrees-Dasey one sided**

I hated Max for hurting Casey. All she wanted was a break from their relationship. Just a break and he goes and ends IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.

You're probably wondering why I even care. I don't. I really don't. I mean, I'm glad that they broke up. I hated him because she loved him so much. I mean he was on the football team! She should have been with someone on the hockey team. Not Sam. Alright, you caught me. I love her okay. I love her and her goody-goody ways, sue me.

I looked into her room. She was lying on her bed not facing the door. I could hear her crying. I'll be the strength that you need Case. I'll even light your way to guide you. I'll _always_ be by your side. It's always gonna be you and I. No one else.

Too bad I can't actually say that to her. I mean, come on, it's me. Let's just go back to my room. And you can stare at me while I somehow work magic at trying to cheer up Casey without looking like I'm trying to cheer up Casey.

**Billy S.- Skye Sweetnam-Marti**

Ugh. Monday mornings suck. It's way too early to catch a bus.

"Come on Marti, you're going to be late for school."

"But daddy! I don't wanna go to school."

"You have to, aren't you doing your play today? Nora and I are coming to watch."

"But I don't want to be Juliet! Jimmy Richer has bad breath! And…and I don't want to read the stupid script anymore."

"Go."

"Fine."

"Sit up straight Miss. Venturi." Mrs. Peters snapped as she handed out the costumes. "And take off your headphones."

I sighed. But I complied anyway. It's not her fault she's mean. She gets paid to do it. I wish I had a job. Actually, I just wish that I had money.

I stared at the blackboard. She had written the name of yet another Shakespeare play on the board and the list of characters. Wtf? Who the hell is Malvolio? Jeez, another play! That's it. I'm outta here.

"Miss Venturi, just where do you think you're going?" Mrs. P. questioned as I got up and walked towards the door.

I turned around and gave her a winning smirk. Derek has taught me well. "To skip or not skip? That is the question."

I left the room to a sound of applause.

**Ideal Waste of Time- Treble Charger-Dasey**

"You're driving me crazy Casey. Is this your ideal waste of time or something?"

"What are you talking about Derek?"

"Uhh…the fact that you're playing me like a game. You tell me that you like me and then go on making out with me."

"I'm aware of that Derek."

"Then why did you go tell Emily that it was _me_ who jumped _you_?"

"Oh. You know…can't have everyone thinking I'm a baaad little girl can I?"

"Casey…what are you doing? Put that sweater back on!"

"Derek…you love me right?"

"No…my heart belongs to me. It's MINE! I mean…I have no heart. You know that."

"Derek…"

"Don't say my name like that woman…I'm in freaking pain here!"

"Derek…please…I was just having fun. I promise I won't tell Emily anymore lies."

"Dang it Casey."

**I Wanna Dance with Somebody-Whitney Houston-Dasey**

"Casey?" Derek stared as she swung her hips around in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" He asked, enthralled with her moves.

"Dancing."

"I can see that."

"Wanna join me?" She asked, slightly flushed.

"No. Who do you think I am?"

"Come on! It's fun!" She ran over and pulled him close to her. He slowly started to shift his feet from side to side and continued doing so for two songs.

"Okay, that's good enough for me. If my friends saw me, I'd die." He started to step away from the makeshift dance floor. A new song started to play.

"Oh…I love this song!" Casey shouted smiling. "Wait. Last song."

"Fine. Last one."

She started to sing along when the chorus came up.

"I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me." She looked at him, blushing.

"Casey." Derek was shocked. He didn't know what to say.

They had both stopped dancing.

"It's fine if you want to stop Derek. I promise never to tell anyone if you don't." She said slowly, looking at her feet.

He took her hands. "Come on Casey. Let's dance."

**Forever-Chris Brown-Dasey**

Prom Night again. Him and Casey again. Except this time, he wasn't going to give her away to anyone, or join anyone else for that matter. Just him and her.

They've been secretly dating for months now. And tonight was the first night that he got to take her out in public with her as his date.

He told everyone that their parents made him take her because she had no date. She said the same thing about him.

He took her out to the dance floor in their gym, her hand in his. The second they got on the floor, it was a bit awkward, everyone was staring. But she moved, slowly taking the first steps. Looking beautiful and graceful and all he could think about was how blessed he was. He waited his whole life for this one night. He started to move too. He wasn't going to let her fall. Her eyes were locked on his and they told him that she loved him.

They danced together for many songs and gradually the stares stopped.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
